The present invention relates to an anti-bacterial polymer and a method for the preparation of the same, an anti-bacterial polymer film and a method for the preparation thereof, and an article having, on the surface, such an anti-bacterial polymer film. Thus, the present invention permits the application of an anti-bacterial polymer film on the surface of an article such as members and products used in, for instance, housing or building materials and heat exchangers of air-conditioning systems.
As a method for the preparation of an anti-bacterial plastic, there has in general been known a technique in which an anti-bacterial agent is incorporated into a plastic material through melting with heating. This incorporation process requires the use of an anti-bacterial agent having such heat resistance that it can in general withstand the temperature ranging from 250 to 300° C. or higher, although the heat resistance required for the anti-bacterial agent may vary depending on the kinds of plastics used and the processing techniques selected. More specifically, such an anti-bacterial agent is used for preventing any weight change and discoloration of the anti-bacterial agent and any reduction of the anti-bacterial effect of the resulting plastic material because of the volatilization, decomposition of the anti-bacterial agent and the release of moisture contained therein. Examples of plastics used include polyethylene, polystyrene, poly(vinyl chloride) and polypropylene. The foregoing anti-bacterial plastic (product) is, for instance, prepared by the addition of a master batch or plastic pellets containing an anti-bacterial agent in a high concentration on the order of about 5 to 30% to a desired plastic material, mixing them and then molding the resulting mixture. The concentration of the anti-bacterial agent in the final product is mainly set at the range of from about 0.3 to 2%. As an example of the conventional technique for the foregoing incorporation, there has been known an anti-bacterial resin product obtained by adding an anti-bacterial agent consisting of soluble glass to a polycarbonate resin and then incorporating the former into the latter (see, for instance, Japanese Patent No. 3,271,888 (claim 1)).
In addition, there has also been known a method for preparing a polyurea resin for a resist or an electrical insulation material by evaporating, in a vacuum, (a) a specific diamine component such as 4,4′-diaminodiphenylmethane and (b) a diisocyanate component from separate evaporation sources, forming a polyurea film on a substrate through vapor deposition-polymerization and then irradiating the polyurea film with ultraviolet rays and/or an electron beam (see, for instance, Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication (hereunder referred to as “J.P. KOKAI”) Hei 7-258370 (claim 1, pages 1-2)).
Moreover, there has also been known a polyimide resin, as a component for a polyimide resin composition, prepared through solution polymerization of a diamino-benzoic acid and pyromellitic acid anhydride (see, for instance, J.P. KOKAI 2001-106911 (claim 5, pages 10-11).
Furthermore, there has also been known a vapor deposition-polymerized film of polyimide prepared by the vapor deposition-polymerization of a specific acid anhydride such as 3,3′,4,4′-bisphenyltetracarboxylic acid anhydride with a specific diamine such as 2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]propane (see, for instance, J.P. KOKAI Hei 11-236447 (claims 1 and 2)).
In all of the foregoing patent articles, it is not disclosed and/or suggested that an anti-bacterial polymer can be formed by the vapor deposition-polymerization of a diamino-benzoic acid and a monomer reactive with the benzoic acid.
In addition, in most cases, the anti-bacterial properties are imparted to an article such as a member or a product of a metal or a ceramic material by applying an anti-bacterial plastic film onto the surface of such an article using, for instance, an adhesive. For this reason, a problem arises such that it is quite difficult to apply an anti-bacterial agent to the entire surface of an article such as a member or a product having a complicated shape. Accordingly, there has been desired for the development of an anti-bacterial polymer capable of being applied onto the surface of an article having a complicated surface shape.